


In The Mirror

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: After all, it's not the nightmares that people fear. It's the idea of it becoming a reality.





	In The Mirror

_Deceit grins lasciviously, licking his lips as he stares down at Logan, hands tied to the bed with rope so tight just shifting makes the younger Side whimper a little._  
  
_‘D-Deceit- please I-I don’t want to-’ Logan winces as Deceit stretches out over him, forked tongue curling around the shell of his ear, a hiss laden with amusement following. Logan shudders._  
  
_‘Hush now, mign kleine. You love me, and I love you too- this is for your own good. And, ha, you talk far too much anyways.’ Deceit snickers, and Logan feels hot tears prick at the backs of his eyes, a burning flush of humiliation coating his cheeks. He could hardly swallow the fact that his Deceit was- was-_  
  
_He goes quiet._  
  
_Deceit chuckles, gently patting his chest and leaning back, eyes seeming to glint in the moonlight shining in from the window._  
  
_‘Schattig. Good boy. We wouldn’t want to have to gag you, now would we?’ Deceit winks at him, and Logan keeps his mouth obediently clamped shut- he suddenly seemed to be struggling to get in a breath around the lump in his throat, anyways._  
  
_Deceit sits back on his heels, eyes taking a moment to roam over Logan’s heaving chest, his stomach, the slight outline of his ribs. Deceit grins, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘Thinning out, hm?’ A cruel sneer twists his features, his yellow eye narrowing further into a slit._  
  
_‘It’s too bad you’re still quite ugly. If anything, i’m doing this out of pity for you, mijn beste.’ Then that smarmy grin is back and Deceit’s hands slide up Logan’s thighs, thin fingers easily undoing his belt. Logan’s jaw trembles, clenches, and he tries to pull at the rope binding his wrists._  
  
_‘D-Dee please, please-’ Deceit growls, and faster than Logan can comprehend, the deceitful Side is looming above him, knee digging into his hip. But Logan can’t focus on that point of pain, because Deceit’s hand has moved just as fast, and his head snaps to the side, a weak cry leaving him at the stinging pain in his cheek._  
  
_Deceit’s hands retreat, and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly, leaning over to grab Logan’s discarded tie, balling it up and easily prying open Logan’s mouth, cramming it into the back of his throat with a little growl._  
  
_He leans back, grinning sweetly, giving a serene, ‘There. Much better. If that’s not good enough I don’t mind a ball-gag, sweetheart, so you best be good for me. Will you, hm? Be a good boy for me?’_  
  
_Logan doesn’t respond for a moment, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the tears from his eyes, and Deceit hisses, digging his- surprisingly sharp- nails into Logan’s thigh._  
  
_Logan sobs against his tie, and he nods rapidly, clenching his eyes shut._  
  
_Deceit’s grin returns, and his hand loosens on Logan’s thigh, petting up it instead. ‘Good. I knew you could behave for me.’_  
  
_Logan shivers as Deceit grabs his belt, going to discard it before pausing, hand hovering mid-air._  
  
_He folds the belt, snapping it once. Logan tenses, breath catching, and Deceit snickers, setting aside the item`. ‘Be good and I won’t have to use that on you, mm?’_  
  
_Logan nods again, and Deceit gives a chilling laugh at the fearful motion. He quickly unbuttons Logan’s slacks- his cock has been heavy and hard trapped in his boxers this entire time, and the ache is starting to get a little unbearable._  
  
_He hooks his fingers beneath the band, and smirks up at Logan through lidded eyes as he pulls them down, catching his boxers and pulling them down as well, sliding them off of Logan’s legs and allowing them to crumple to the floor._  
  
_He turns back, eyes taking in the new expanse of skin revealed to him._  
  
_Deceit’s cock twitches hard, and he groans a little as his hands make quick work of his own belt and fly, shoving them and his boxers down just enough to free his cock._  
  
_‘Mm, Lo-Lo, dearest, you’ve been quite the good pet for me,’ Deceit waves a hand, summoning lube, slicking his cock and groaning at the friction, ‘It’s only fair I make this enjoyable for you too, hm, sweetheart?’_  
  
_Deceit sets aside the bottle of lube, hands catching the backs of Logan’s thick thighs and settling his calves on Deceit’s broad shoulders. Logan would be chewing his lip if he could, tears steadily leaking into his hairline. Here he’d been, stupid enough to fall in love with Deceit- this was his fault._  
  
_Logan’s breath shudders, eyes focusing on the ceiling, counting the ridges and scratches and bumps, anything to ignore Deceit’s cold fingers probing at his hole._  
  
_He jolts when leather bites into his hip, and the resounding crack he only seems to hear 5 seconds after the actual contact- pain blossoms across the area, and he screws his eyes shut, trying to get his breath. ‘Quit clenching. I know you want it, jij verdomde hoer.’_  
  
_Deceit’s voice is a snarl, and Logan forces himself to relax in fear of the belt, fingers winding away from the rope to grab onto the bed-posts, something else to focus on. He shakily opens his eyes again, resuming his counting. Where was he? He didn’t know._  
  
_Deceit purrs a word of praise that Logan doesn’t hear, and Logan only snaps back into focus when he hears Deceit’s belt clinking, fingers retreating. He fights to hang onto his counting._  
  
_Deceit’s hand circles the base of his cock, giving a few loose strokes. ‘Ready, darling?’_  
  
_Logan forces himself to nod, hip still throbbing where he’d been struck._  
  
_Deceit chuckles, pressing the head of his cock to Logan’s hole._  
  
_‘Good.’_  
  
-  
  
Deceit jolts up from the bed, clothes stuck to his skin with sweat.  
  
His eyes flicker around the bedroom in a flurried panic, and when they land on Logan, stretched out in bed beside him, still asleep, his heart jumps into his throat.  
  
His body shifts into action without his meaning to, legs kicking and arms shoving the blankets and sheets away from him- he falls back off the bed with a strangled yelp, heels digging into the carpet, pushing him back into the corner.  
  
He’s curled into a ball by the time his back hits the wall, arms tight around his legs, and he shivers, rocking a little.  
  
His shoulders shake with sobs, and he doesn’t hear the bed creak or the shuffling of slippers on carpet, only becoming aware that he’s no longer the only one awake when-  
  
‘Dee?’ Hints of simultaneous panic and sleepiness lace the word, and Deceit presses back into the corner harder, head jerking up. Logan crouches in front of him, worried frown on his face, hands hovering out, as though he were going to touch Deceit but hesitating, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Deceit lunges, shoving Logan back by the shoulders, ‘ _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ ’  
  
Logan lands against the side of the bed, eyes wide.  
  
‘Deceit- what’s gotten _into you?!_ ’ Concern still holds in Logan’s voice, but it’s drowned by the sudden shock of being shoved- especially by Deceit, normally so shy and gentle.  
  
Tears drip onto Deceit’s cheeks faster, and he presses back into the corner, hands shaking as he hyperventilates. His stomach lurches and churns, and he presses a hand to his mouth for fear or throwing up.  
  
‘ _I-I- I t-tiiiied you u-u-up I f-forccccced you down and tied you up I- you bbbegged me n-n-nt to I tied yyy-you up I g-gagged you with y-y-your- your own ffucking tie I- it wassss me but I- I- I don’t- I- I fffffucking- r- r- ra- **raped** -_’ Tears profusely pour down Deceit’s cheeks, scales shimmering red, and he curls down into himself, hands grabbing hard at the carpet.  
  
‘ _Pl-pleasssse break up w-with me, l- leave\- jussst- now I- I don’t w-want to- I- I don’t w-want to- they were **right** -_’  
  
Logan’s back on his knees, brow creased and hands held out in front of himself, towards Deceit.  
  
‘Dee, may I touch you?’ His voice is far too level, far too calm for what Deceit expects, and he shudders out a sob.  
  
‘ _Pleasssse I- I- I  knew I ssss-shouldn’t have e-ever- **ever** thought I d-dessserved- I- I don’t want to h-h-hurt you, I-I love you I-’ ‘That’s right, you love me. It was just a nightmare, I know you’d never hurt me, Dee.’_  
  
Logan forces his voice to stay even, and his fingers twitch and tap where they rest on his thighs- he’s never been one for the physical aspect of comforting, but he knows Deceit most certainly needs it right then.  
  
Deceit shakes his head hard, looking up to Logan. The deceitful Side’s expression makes Logan’s chest ache, and he grasps onto the fabric of his own shorts.  
  
‘That- that doesssn’t _matter_ , I-I- i-i’m already- already- _manipulative_ a-and- _disgusssting_ \- th- _**they’re**_ r- _right_ , I-I don’t desserve y-you and I- _I- I don’t wanna hh-hurt you, pl- ple-_’ Sobs drown out his words and he curls up into himself.  
  
Logan winces to himself, pursing his lips as he finally gets his body to move, leaning forward and wrapping Deceit in a tight hug. Deceit leans into the contact with hardly a second thought, sobbing harder, stomach still churning but the older Side unable to deny how much he craves the comfort.  
  
Deceit grasps hard at Logan’s bepis shirt, forehead resting on his shoulder.  
  
‘Deceit, little love, it’s okay, i’ve got you- I trust you so very much, Dee, I know you’d never hurt me, or _any_ of the others- and Dee, that is _grossly_ incorrect. You are _not_ ‘disgusting’, much, _much_ less manipulative. It was merely a nightmare. Just a nightmare, I promise.’ Logan coos, gently rocking Deceit, rubbing the shorter Side’s back.  
  
Deceit lets out a bark of a cry, nearly a laugh, and he tugs hard at Logan’s shirt.  
  
‘B-but what if i-i-i’m just- _lying_ to m-mysssself? Lying to y- _you?_ Wh-why would s-s-sssso many people th- _think_ i-i’m _like that_ if- if- if it wassssn’t _true?_ Wh- why would- why would I dr-dr- _dream_ about-’ Deceit bites his lip, choking back another wave of tears.  
  
Logan feels a flare of anger in his chest, and he’s not entirely sure he doesn’t sneer, arms tightening on Deceit, a want to protect him from _**that**_ at all costs overtaking his thoughts.  
  
But then he shoves it down- he’s becoming very good at controlling his anger-, going outwardly calm once more.  
  
‘Deceit. My love. My dearest. Listen to me.’ A certain stern quality enters Logan’s voice.  
  
‘Firstly, it was not a _dream_. You would not be- for lack of a better term- as ‘ _freaked out_ ’, as you are right now. It was a _nightmare_ \- a particularly awful one, for that matter.’ He could go on about it possibly being a result of the budding insecurities caused by reading one too many- quite idiotic, in Logan’s personal opinion- fanfictions, but he knows it’s not what Deceit needs.  
  
‘You are the sweetest, most caring, most _loving_ person i’ve ever met. If you were manipulative, if you were as disgusting as you seem to think, do you truly believe i’d want to be your partner?’ Logan softens, taking in a breath.  
  
‘I know you, Dee. I know you are _not_ what _**they**_ say you are. And I can guarantee to you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you would never lay so much as a _finger_ on any of us with ill intent. Just the mere fact that you were just begging me to break up with you for fear of hurting me- which you would never do- proves that.’  
  
Deceit’s breath shudders in and out of his mouth, sobs reduced to a softer weeping by the time Logan goes silent. He tries to choke out words, say _something_ , tell Logan how wrong he is, but all that comes out is a strangled whimpering noise. He flushes, and settles for quickly burying his face into the crook of Logan’s neck, pressing closer into the logical Side’s lap.  
  
Logan shifts off of his knees at Deceit’s- slightly- calmer state, still rocking him.  
  
By the time Deceit’s weeping has softened into hitching breaths and little hiccups, Logan’s devolved in tune, to soft humming, eyes fluttered closed. So used to the calmed silence, distracted as he is, Logan barely hears it when Deceit murmurs in a soft, hoarse voice;  
  
‘ _Th-...thank you. I...I love...I love you..._ ’ Logan’s head lifts, a little surprised to hear it- Deceit’s always so shy with professions of love- (well, not including just a bit earlier)- though, Logan can’t exactly say he’s any different.  
  
By the time he responds with his own, ‘I- I love you too, Dee,’, the shorter Side is asleep, breathing evened out and features relaxed once more, eyes red and tear-tracks streaking his face.


End file.
